


you know who i’m likin’ way before i like them

by spaceve



Series: raven’s home gc [1]
Category: Raven's Home (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Texting, bi nia, gay booker, groupchat, just them talking about their crushes, pan tess, yeah they’re gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceve/pseuds/spaceve
Summary: booker: hey guys i’m boredtess: ugh me tootess: i’m in math :((booker: yikestess: i know :(nia: stop texting during class. i’m actually trying to pay attention.booker: shut up nia
Series: raven’s home gc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	you know who i’m likin’ way before i like them

**Author's Note:**

> i just wrote this at 2:00 AM and i did not proofread it, so here you go.
> 
> title from ‘flying solo’ from julie and the phantoms!

**booker** : hey guys i’m bored

 **tess** : ugh me too

 **tess** : i’m in math :((

 **booker** : yikes

 **tess** : i know :(

 **nia** : stop texting during class. i’m actually trying to pay attention.

 **booker** : shut up nia

 **nia** : booker,,,, i literally just told YOU to shut up.

 **tess** : if you’re “paying attention” why are you texting us??????

 **booker** : yeah :P

 **nia** : because you are ANNOYING ME.

 **tess** : this sibling rivalry go crazy 0_0

 **nia** : what

 **booker** : tess wtf

 **tess** : HAHAHAHA

 **nia** : anyways now i’m distracted, so what’s up??

 **booker** : i’m just booooooooooored

 **nia** : maybe you should pay attention in class then

 **booker** : why would i do that????????

 **booker** : it’s boring duh

 **tess** : yeah why pay attention in class when you can just explain it to us later?? 

**booker** : EXACTLY

 **nia** : because it’s annoying……….

 **tess** : hush you know you love it

 **nia** : …

 **tess** : hey booker

 **booker** : yes ?

 **tess** : how’s it going with that guy???

 **nia** : WHAT GUY??!!?!?!?!?!(???,????,!?!?!???!?

 **booker** : um

 **nia** : THERES A GUY????!??!!????

 **booker** : well

 **booker** : not exactly

 **tess** : oh shit

 **tess** : did you NOT TELL NIA????

 **booker** : there WAS NOTHJNG TO TELL

 **booker** : we’re just friends

 **nia** : YOU LIKE HIM

 **booker** : …maybe

 **nia** : SKAKDJDHSKALDHDJDKA

 **booker** : BUT

 **tess** : ugh no buts

 **booker** : there’s no way he likes me back. he’s like totally straight. and even if he wasn’t, he’s way too cool for me. i don’t expect anything to happen… even if i might have a crush

 **nia** : BOOKER

 **nia** : NOOOOOOOOO

 **nia** : booker you can’t assume he’s straight

 **nia** : WHAT IF HE LIKES YOU??!??!?,????!?,!??

 **nia** : you should tell him

 **booker** : WHAT

 **tess** : what

 **tess** : omg yes

 **booker** : NO

 **booker** : no i should not tell him

 **booker** : i absolutely should not do that

 **tess** : why not????

 **booker** : I ALREADY TOLD TOU WHT

 **nia** : ugh, you’ll never know if you don’t try

 **booker** : nia

 **nia** : booker

 **booker** : no

 **nia** : ugh

 **tess** : it’s okay don’t tell him if you don’t want to

 **nia** : yeah, i support your decision.

 **booker** : it really doesn’t feel like it but okay

 **booker** : i’m glad we all agreed that i’m not telling him

 **booker** : now onto more pressing matters

 **booker** : tess

 **tess** : uh

 **booker** : so i’ve heard you have a crush yourself

 **tess** : BOOEKR

 **tess** : NO

 **nia** : why am i never in these conversations? :(

 **tess** : booker you said you wouldn’t tell anyone

 **booker** : relax i won’t

 **tess** : …thank you

 **nia** : wait

 **nia** : i don’t get to know? :(

 **tess** : no

 **tess** : i’m sorry

 **tess** : it’s just that you know the person so i would feel awkward telling you 

**nia** : okay :(

 **nia** : just know i feel left out…

 **nia** : why do you guys never talk about crushes with me? :((

 **booker** : well you never talk about them yourself so

 **tess** : yeah

 **nia** : fine i will

 **tess** : you will?????

 **nia** : yeah i will right now

 **booker** : okay ?

 **nia** : so i have a crush

 **tess** : yes we’ve established that…

 **nia** : this crush is a girl

 **tess** : yes that makes sense

 **nia** : you know her but

 **booker** : HER BUTT?????!?!???!!???!??

 **nia** : WHAT

 **nia** : NO

 **nia** : IT WAS A DRAMTIC PAUSE

 **booker** : …oh

 **tess** : HAHAHAHAAHA BOOKER

 **booker** : shut up :/

 **nia** : ANYWAYS

 **tess** : ooh yes????

 **nia** : so as i was saying, you know her but 

**booker** : yes ?

 **nia** : ugh idk i don’t want to say who it is

 **booker** : WHY NOT

 **nia** : if tess doesn’t have to say then i don’t wanna say

 **nia** : plus you never even said who yours was, booker

 **booker** : well yeah because you don’t know him

 **booker** : he’s in my history class

 **booker** : you already said we know yours so

 **nia** : i’ve changed my mind let’s talk about something else

 **tess** : NIA

 **tess** : YOU CANT LEAVE US HANGING LIKE THAT

 **nia** : i’m sorry, i just don’t wanna talk about it.

 **booker** : okay fine

 **booker** : what else do y’all wanna talk about?

 **booker** : we still have like 12 minutes until the bell rings

 **tess** : ugh idk

 **nia** : maybe we should stop texting and try to pay attention to the end of the lessons…

 **tess** : why do you have to be like this…

 **booker** : yeah :(

 **booker** : killing the vibe :(

 **nia** : we already talked enough for right now

 **nia** : we literally all have the next class together

 **nia** : we can talk then

 **tess** : but this is more fun :/

 **booker** : yeah :/

 **booker** : no fun talking in person :/

 **nia** : you guys are so annoying

 **nia** : either way, i’m going to listen to the end of this lesson, so goodbye.

 **tess** : what????

 **tess** : NIA NO

 **booker** : niaaaaaaaaaaa

 **tess** : did she actually leave??????????

 **booker** : i am offended

 **booker** : leaving us all alone

 **tess** : yeah i can’t believe this

 **nia** : i haven’t left yet guys

 **tess** : NIA YOURE NOT DEAD

 **nia** : what

 **booker** : MY SISTER IS BACK FROM THE DEAD

 **booker** : ITS A MIRACEL

 **nia** : okay bye

 **tess** : NO WAIT 

**booker** : DONT DIE AGAIN 0_0

 **tess** : she dead

 **booker** : damn

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so tess’ crush is nia. (nia’s crush is not tess, though.)
> 
> writing this made so many headcanons for nia pop up in my head. so if anyone wants like a nia character study????? let me know. i might write it.


End file.
